


Midnight Showers

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Whumptober 2019 [14]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Gen, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Richie wakes up in the middle of the night after returning from Derry.





	Midnight Showers

Richie woke up screaming.

It wasn't uncommon, in the month since he'd returned home from Derry. After everything that had happened, he honestly wasn't surprised. 

What really surprised him was how okay the rest of the Losers were doing. Bill with his new book, Mike with his globetrotting, Bev and Ben with her divorce and their houseboat and dog. 

He was the only one who hadn't moved on. Morbidly, he wondered what either of the B's would have done if one of them had been the one impaled by that damn clown. Richie sighed and threw the blankets off, going to the bathroom to try and shower off the cold sweat that had covered his body from the nightmare. He didn't bother looking at his face in the mirror, already feeling the tears drying on his face, as he climbed into the shower. 

The water hadn't even heated completely before Richie collapsed against the wall, more tears spilling out of his eyes. The water had long since gone cold by the time he managed to pull himself out of the shower to get ready for the day ahead of him.


End file.
